Neko Kawaigari!/Summary
This article contains mature themes (sexual, violence). Proceed with care! Summary Prologue : The story begins in a small veterinary clinic run by Dr. Crane. The clinic, surrounded by forests and a large fence bordering the forest, houses herself and 5 patients: the 4 cat-girls Norma, Faye and twins Umi & Nami, along with a dog-man named Jack. According to Dr. Crane, she found Jack one day in the forest surrounding the clinic and took him in. Suffering from amnesia, Jack is unable to remember anything at all, including his own name, so Dr. Crane named him herself. : At the beginning, Jack is hanging up laundry on the roof of a hospital, when he suddenly hears two voices calling his name. He quickly finds that these voices belong to Umi and Nami, two toroiseshell nekomimi twin girls. Finding fun in the waving of the laundry, the two begin fooling around, so that the sheet Jack is holding flies into his face. : ... : The group finds themselves in Dr. Crane's office, where she scolds them for their childish plays. The player gets the choice to agree with her or defend the others. As soon as they leave, Crane urges Jack to take care of her arousal that she had tried to hold back, giving him orders to pleasure her with his tongue. : More to be added True End : All of a sudden, Nami's condition takes a turn for the worst, and Dr Crane transfers both of the twins to another facility beyond the fences. A few days later, however, Faye and Jack discovers Umi, tied up in a secret room deep within the clinic. A room filled with operating tools and machines. Despite the initial shock at being lied to by Dr Crane, Faye and Jack hurries to release Umi. Suddenly, Umi attacks Faye and is about to bite into her neck when suddenly, Norma appears with a rifle and kills Umi. : Norma and Dr Crane finally reveal the truth about the world: That cat-girls and dog-men are not a natural occurrence in this world. The world was one day struck by a virus named DOTES that slowly killed off various mammals of the world, primarily cats and dogs. Soon after, DOTES mutated and began to infect human beings too, turning them into a hybrid of humans and animals: cat-girls for females, and dog-men for males. The virus will initially rob the infected of their memories first, then eventually their minds, turning into that of a wild animal. : Norma, the resident intellectual, turns out to be Norma Crane, older sister and mentor of Dr Alice Crane, along with being the scientist who first discovered the presence of DOTES. Her mentor was a Professor Asou Seizou, father of the twins Asou Umi and Nami. Asou Seizou passed away one day when their home was attacked by the infected, and the twins, although surviving the ordeal, were also infected. Fortunately, the virus robbed them of their memories too, so they lived on without trauma. Norma takes the twins in, but one day Norma is accidentally infected by one of the twins while taking care of them, and is chased out of her research facility. : Fortunately, she still has friends and supporters from the research facility. Her friends help her to escape to a long-deserted clinic far away along with her research, Alice and the twins. There, they find a girl, Faye McClintock, who has recently lost her family to the virus and who was similarly abandoned at the deserted clinic due to being infected. Surprisingly, Norma discovers that Faye's body holds part of the key to creating a vaccine against the virus, but the operation will kill her. Soon after, her memories are consumed by the virus. : The story returns to the present where Jack decides he would rather not hear about his past from Norma and Alice. Faye, after finding out the truth, decides to go on with the operation for the vaccine, and she passes away. Soon after, Norma is also struck down by the virus, but not before handing a pill to Jack secretly. With Jack and Alice now alone, they continue solemnly with their research on the virus. As Jack's health begins to deteriorate, he decides to take the strange pill from Norma out of desperation, which causes him to fall into a coma and jolts his memories. : He was Iseya Yuusaku, assistant to Norma Crane prior to Alice. Yuusaku and Alice eventually got into a relationship and kept a dog named Jack. Soon after though, the virus occurs and kills Jack. Subsequently, Yuusaku himself is also infected, and it is through this that he discovers that his body contains the second half of the key to the vaccine, and that he once volunteered to sacrifice himself to create the vaccine, but Alice objected. With the virus consuming his memories, Alice then decides to hide this truth from him to save him. : Back in the present, Yuusaku shares a tearful reunion with Alice, but their reunion is cut short as Yuusaku is reaching his end. He finally convinces Alice to perform the operation on him to complete the vaccine to save the world, and with this Alice is now all alone. She takes the completed vaccine and leaves the clinic, out the fences and into the now-desolate world...Kusamaki-lien.blogspot.co.uk References